·Las apariencias engañan·
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: Una pregunta indiscreta, una respuesta un tanto inesperada, más alcohol en las venas, no son una buena combinación.


**Aclaración.** No, Sonic no es mío.  
**Advertencias.** OCC a montones y así (:

He decidido editar todas mis viejas historias porque creo que he mejorado bastante en mi manera de redacción... anyway, no los entretengo, lean (:

* * *

**Capítulo único.**  
_"Las preguntas no son nunca indiscretas. Las respuestas a veces sí."_ **Oscar Wilde**.

* * *

—**Que no Rouge—**dijo hastiada una eriza bastante cabreada.

—¡Te digo que sí! ¡Yo le conozco! ¡Se que lo es!—reiteró la chica murciélago con determinación.

Rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación. Ya iba a articular palabra cuando un sonrojo involuntario se apodero de sus mejillas. Es que, por donde lo viera aquello le sonaba estúpido.  
Suspiró suavemente y le miro de reojo.

—Rouge yo solo te digo que, Shadow definitivamente no es gay—dijo bajito y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
La murciélago arqueó una ceja en señal clara de desconcierto. ¿Por qué lo defendía?

—¿Y tu como sabes eso?—preguntó de brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta bastante creíble.

—Pues…—fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no debió abrir la boca. ¿Ahora como se iba a librar de las preguntas de su amiga? No se iba a dar por vencida hasta que supiera absolutamente todo sobre el tema.  
Joder… estúpidos impulsos por defender a Shadow.

—¿Y bien?.

Dirigió su mirada hacía otro lado y suspiro.

—Pues… pues… ¡Yo simplemente se que no es gay!—dijo apresuradamente tratando de liberarse del tema.

Para cualquier otra persona aquella respuesta abría dado por terminado el tema. Pero, tratándose de Rouge,  
aquello apenas comenzaba.

Frunció ligeramente el seño al notar la descarada mirada de su amiga en ella.

—¿Qué te es tan difícil de creer?—preguntó tratando de evitar el nerviosismo.

—Sabes… no soy tonta, yo se que tu te traes algo con Shadow… si no, ¿por qué te abrías molestado en defenderlo cuando dije que era gay? ¡Dime la verdad Amy!

_Touché_.

Joder… odiaba tener que dar la razón.

—¿Te gusta?.

—No estoy para contártelo ni tú para saberlo.

Y es ahí donde la mayor interrogante nace: ¿Cómo sabe Amy que Shadow no es gay? Pues es sencillo y fácil de explicar sucedió hace unas noches a las afueras de Station Square.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Después de todo un día trabajar sin descanso lo único que quería era salir a caminar un rato para serenarse. De alguna manera se sentía realmente triste.

¿El por qué? No lo sabía realmente, o al menos quería creer que no lo sabía. Había estado así desde que le escucho decir a su adorado que todavía quería a la princesa Acorn. Aquello le dolía en el alma. Pero, quería luchar aún por el amor que le tenía…

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en las poco pobladas y peligrosas calles del centro de la ciudad. No había ni un alma en los alrededores salvo la bombilla de una farola que amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento y los grillos que se hacían notar.

Comenzó a asustarse ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo regresaría a su casa? Su respiración se hizo agitada. Unos pasos se acercaban, intento esconderse pero fue tarde; sintió como algo metalizado se posaba en su nuca... no quiso voltear hacía atrás. Tenía miedo por su vida.

—Así que… a la fan número uno del Faker le gusta andar de noche sola en las calles. ¿Quién lo diría?—escuchó una aterciopelada y profunda voz tras de ella.

Pudo reconocerla al instante. ¡Shadow! ¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Cómo se atrevía a asustarla de esa manera?.

—¡Shadow! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Me asustaste!—medio grito la chica girándose para quedar cara a cara.

—Ese era el punto—guardo su arma—Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí sola en la noche? ¿No sabes que ahí violadores por estas calles?—preguntó, aunque no lo pareciese de manera un tanto amable.  
Frunció ligeramente el seño, miró hacía todas direcciones y no pudo distinguir ni un alma en los alrededores.

—Pues, yo no veo a nadie por aquí… además, ¿por qué te importa el que ande sola? estoy lo suficientemente grande para poder salir a la hora que se me de la gana.

_Silencio_...

Se limito a observar a la eriza molesta que tenía enfrente. De alguna manera, la luz de la luna le hacía ver bonita.

—Me voy…—dijo la eriza mientras caminaba en dirección a quien sabe donde, pero la mano fuerte de Shadow le hizo detenerse.

—Sabes… tu casa no queda hacía allá—dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, causando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica. —Te perdiste. ¿No es así?—preguntó sin soltarle.

Era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo, pero si quería dormir de nuevo en su cama tendría que aceptar su falta de orientación.

—Si.

—De acuerdo, te llevaré a tu casa, pero primero tendrás que acompañarme a resolver unos asuntos—Le informo mientras soltaba su mano y caminaba en dirección fuera del callejón.

No le cuestiono, no se atrevió siquiera a articular palabra. Solo se limito a seguirlo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? El sabía lo que hacía. Por una vez en la vida tendría que confiar en el.

Comenzó a fijarse en el camino. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que Shadow no mentía. Había sujetos de muy malas pintas. Todos prácticamente se la comían con la mirada. Por acto de reflejo se acerco más a Shadow tomándolo de la mano.

Tenía miedo y no quería que esos tipos le tocaran.

El por su parte no menciono nada. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia le abría apartado, pero el ver la cara de Rose asustada y tratando de esconderse de todos los tipos que prácticamente la desnudaban con la mirada. Era una excepción nada más…

_Era una oveja rodea de lobos_.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un bar. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver ese lugar. Solo en las películas había visto lugares así. Eran de esos clubs nocturnos llenos de prostitutas y tipos peleando.  
Entraron y Shadow camino directamente a lo que parecía el "despacho" del dueño del lugar. Le siguió como un perrito a su dueño, podía escuchar a los tipos murmurar cosas como. "Mira que mocosa más buena" y cosas por el estilo.

_Joder, tenía miedo, mucho miedo_.

Shadow se detuvo frente aquella enorme puerta que tenía pintada una "M" en el frente. Se soltó del agarre y le indico que le esperara.

Suspiró con resignación; miró hacía todas direcciones, le resulto raro el estar ahí metida, nunca se imagino algo como aquello. Digo, ninguna chica de dieciséis años debería estar metida en un lugar como aquel. Tanto por su salud mental como física.

Pudo observar a un tipo acercársele. Era un erizo de púas verdes y mirada chocolate. Le miraba fijamente y le sonreía. Era demasiado parecido a Sonic.

—Hola… ¿qué hace una linda "señorita" tan sola en un lugar como este?—pregunto aquel chico mientras se acercaba aún más.

No, no estaba ebrio. De hecho parecía que ni siquiera estaba bebiendo. Frunció levemente el seño y decidió ignorarlo.

Una sonora carcajada salio de los labios del chico, causando un enojo más grande en ella.

—Chica difícil…—rió con diversión—De acuerdo… ¿por qué no vamos a la barra para conversar un poco?.

—Te-tengo que esperar a alguien—Intentó decir.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Tú novio es demasiado celoso?—preguntó refiriéndose claramente a Shadow.

—El no…-no pudo terminar ya que el ya le había tomado de la mano arrastrándola hasta la barra de bebidas.

—Dos especiales—se apresuro a pedir el chico.

Ella solo se limitó a mirarle feo. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia le habría partido la cara a aquel imbécil solo por el hecho de haberle tomado de la mano, pero algo le detuvo. Aquella cara le era familiar. Le recordaba mucho a Sonic…

El hombre de la barra les sirvió sus tragos miró como el lo cogía y comenzaba a beberlo con mucha naturalidad, ella en cambio, ni siquiera se atrevió a mover el brazo.

—Dime linda… ¿cómo te llamas?.

—Amy—susurro.

—Lindo nombre, yo soy Blake…

**'.'**

Llevaba por lo menos tres minutos ahí metido y sentía que aquel repugnante aroma le mataría. Miró sin muchas ganas al erizo que bien podría ser su gemelo y suspiró... comenzaba a molestarlo.  
Mephiles era su copia barata, una muy mala imitación de la cual no había podido deshacerse aún.

—Así que… deseas una nueva Chaos esmerald… interesante—murmuro el erizo.

Se cruzo de brazos en clara señal de molestia.

—¿Qué te es tan difícil de entender?

—De acuerdo… te daré la esmeralda, pero, ¿qué gano yo?—preguntó ya que el no trabajaba gratis.

—¿Qué puedes querer… que no tengas en este asqueroso lugar…?

Rió con prepotencia y bebió un sorbo de su licor.

—Shadow, para un gobernante, el poder nunca es suficiente.

Miró nuevamente con molestia al sujeto que tenía frente a él y suspiró. Siempre tenía que ser a la mala. ¿Por qué simplemente le daba la esmeralda y le dejaba irse? No quería estar un momento más ahí. El asqueroso olor a cigarrillos y alcohol eran algo que su muy sensible nariz no toleraba.

—Recuerda Mephiles, que aún me debes aquel favor—murmuro.

El aludido frunció el seño en señal clara de molestia. Aquello era cosa del pasado. ¿Por qué no dejaba de restregárselo en la cara? El hecho de haberle ayudado a conseguir levantar aquel "establecimiento" no le daba derecho a mandarle.

—Cierra el pico.

—Solo quiero la esmeralda y me iré por donde vine.

Suspiró en señal de derrota, la realidad era que no dejaba que cualquiera le chantajease, no le gustaba perder en su mismo juego, pero tratándose de Shadow tendría que aceptarlo.

—Esta bien, tu ganas Shadow.—se levanto y con paso cauteloso abrió uno de sus muchos cajones, sacando de el la esmeralda roja… —Aquí tienes—se la lanzó —Ahora, no vuelvas a molestarme—le dijo mientras volvía a su asiento.

Salio sin más de aquel molesto lugar. Ahora tendría que llevar a Rose a su hogar, la busco con la mirada más no logró encontrarla. Frunció el seño ¿Tan orgullosa era, para irse sin más y arriesgarse a perderse?.  
Suspiró con fastidio, el tener que buscar a aquella eriza molesta le frustraba. Pero, no era de los que dejaba las cosas a medias. Cuando decía algo lo decía en verdad.

Aquella chica, aunque no lo demostrase, le hacía recordar enormemente a su querida "María". Una cálida sensación recorría su ser con el simple hecho de verla sonreír.

La busco con la mirada una vez más. De entre la gente pudo distinguir claramente una silueta rosada con otra más verde. Se dirigió con paso rápido hasta la barra notando claramente como aquel erizo molesto tocaba más de la cuenta.

Estaba claro, estaba ebria, en su vida había tomado alcohol. Frunció el seño. Ahora tendría que lidiar no solo con llevar a Rose a su casa, si no también con cuidarla de ella misma.

—_Bonita cosa_—pensó molesto al acercándose de mala gana hasta la chica.

—¿A dónde la llevas Shadow?—preguntó aquel erizo verde al verle querer llevarse a su "presa".

—Eso no te importa—le dijo de mala gana mientras tomaba a Rose fuertemente de los hombros.

—No puedes llevarte a la chica. ¿Qué no vez que tiene una cita pendiente con el hotel de la esquina?—le dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza en su voz. Era claro que planeaba abusar de ella.

Fue por puro autocontrol, que Shadow no le mando al otro lado del planeta de un puñetazo. Aquello le había molestado demasiado. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hablar así de Rose?

—Guarda esos comentarios—le dijo en tono amenazante.

El chico soltó una sonora carcajada. No capto la amenaza 'sutil' lanzada anteriormente. Si hubiese sabido con mejor detalle del instinto homicida de aquel erizo de púas negras, ni siquiera se habría atrevido a acercarse a Rose.

—Joder Shadow, en este lugar son pocas las mocosas buenas que llegan… ¿No puedes dejarme algo de diversión?—preguntó como si aquello fuese algo bueno.

Un gruñido traducido como un "no" salio de los labios, estaba claro que quería salir lo más pronto posible de ese asqueroso lugar.

—De acuerdo, ¿Quieres tirártela tu? ¿A qué si?—preguntó con descaro.

_Grave error_.

_Aquel erizo tuvo la osadía de haberle hablado así de Amy Rose, enfrente de Shadow The Hedgehog_.

_El erizo más violento he histérico_.

_Y con el mayor instinto homicida_…  
_  
Que pudiera existir_.

El enorme puño de Shadow se estampo contra la cara de aquel "desdichado". Le dejo inconciente al instante.

Habría querido seguir golpeándolo hasta no dejar ni rastros de su "linda" cara, pero la molesta voz de Mephiles le hizo detenerse.

—Esta bien Shadow, lo último que quiero es a la policía aquí—le dijo mientras se interponía entre los dos erizos. Bufó en señal de molestia. Lo menos que quería era volver a las patrullas GUN tras de el nuevamente.

Continuó con su camino. La casa de Rose estaba aún bastante lejos, y con el paso que llevaba tardaría aún más.  
La observo levemente. Tenías los ojos ligeramente cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. —J_oder, se miraba endemoniadamente adorable_—

La chica comenzó a tararear una de esas canciones de moda que a el le desagradaban bastante.

—¿Cuánto bebiste Rose?.

—Notengoidea.

Suspiró y continuó caminando.

—¿Cómomedijistequetellamabas?—preguntó la muchacha en murmullos apenas entendibles.

Se detuvo en seco cuando escucho aquello. ¿Tan borracha estaba? joder, ahora si tenía un problema. Una Amy ebria era señal clara de que corría peligro. _Corría peligro de ella misma_.

—Estas demasiado borracha Rose, será mejor que te lleve ahora a tu casa.

—N-no… ¡No quiero ir a casa aún!—medio grito.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendido y casi dudo en preguntar.

—¿Por qué no?.

La muchacha se detuvo en seco; sentándose en la acera. Su semblante cambio, paso de tener una cara "feliz" a una melancólica y lastimera.

—Me siento tri-triste cuando estoy en casa—susurro.

Reflexiono un momento. Si mal no recordaba, la princesa Acorn había vuelto. Aquello era sinónimo de que ella y Sonic volverían. Y si Rose amaba tanto a el Faker como decía aquello debía ser un golpe para ella.

—Ya veo…—su semblante cambio a uno pensativo— ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?—preguntó. Trataba de ser amable, aunque aquello resultase difícil de creer.

La muchacha pareció pensarlo un momento y sonrió con alegría.

—¡Juguemos verdad o reto!—sugirió con animo.

No dijo nada, simplemente se limito a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Sonrío con diversión y le miro ligeramente.

—¿Verdad o reto?—cuestiono con animo.

—Verdad.

Lo pensó, vaya, que si lo hizo. Luego de mucho cuestionárselo, al fin obtendría una respuesta.

—¿Eres gay?-formuló de golpe.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder.

En su vida le habían preguntado muchas preguntas indiscretas.

_Pero nunca, nunca se habían metido con sus preferencias sexuales_…

Suspiro en señal de derrota, una pregunta era una pregunta y debía contestarla.

—¿Tú crees realmente que lo sea?—le preguntó acercándose peligrosamente hasta ella.

De no haber sido por que esta ebria habría captado la bomba de tiempo que acababa de detonar.

—Pues…

No pudo ni terminar de reaccionar, los labios finos y casi expertos de Shadow ya estaban contra los suyos. Un beso imprevisto, pasional, donde los dos luchaban por tener el control.

Se separaron en busca de aire. Las mejillas de Amy estaban aún más rojas y su mirada demostraba vergüenza.

—¿Qué… qué fue eso?-preguntó un poco más tranquila.

—Mi respuesta…—susurro—Créeme, Rose… no soy para nada gay.— le aclaró.

Después de saber la verdad, ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el tema. Claro, hasta que Rouge fue capaz de poner en tela de juicio la masculinidad de Shadow.

Aquello claro, Amy no habría de permitir. Nadie podría atreverse a llamarlo gay, mientras ella estuviera ahí para defenderlo.

Por que claro, nadie sabía la verdad sobre aquella extraña noche.

Se dice que tanto Shadow como Amy se siguen viendo a escondidas todos los martes, jueves y sábados en la noche. Yo, lo dejo a su criterio. Ya que, los chismes no dejan nada bueno…

**FIN**  
Siempre que leo esto pienso:  
_¿Qué te fumaste cuando lo estabas escribiendo?_ xD  
Gracias por leerme.  
**Atte**.  
Gri.


End file.
